


Never Give a Dad a Camera

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also some snowbird if you squint real hard, F/F, F/M, This is a very short story in the spirit of the holiday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: There was one holiday tradition Ruby could really go without: Dad and Ghira competing over who had the cutest photos of their daughters. [Set Post-Salem/Ozpin War for maximum happiness]





	Never Give a Dad a Camera

Every Christmas was almost exactly the same, the only difference being the location they celebrated at. This year was at Patch, which always had her dad ecstatic as he decked the house out in decorations and enough lights to blow the fuse box (more than once) and made a feast to feed thirty. Ruby thought it was probably because he enjoyed having so much company at one time, so she never had a heart to tell him he was probably going a little overboard.

So, after the sharing of a hearty meal and presents, it was time for clean-up and light conversation. She and Blake were on dish duty this time, and as Ruby dried another plate, she listened to the drone of familiar voices and infrequent laughter coming from the living room. It brought a tiny smile on her face, the calm and peace welcomed, and she thought maybe she finally understood the wisdom her old headmaster had tried to tell her nearly a decade ago at the Vytal Dance.

“Oh, look at what I found in the attic!” Her dad’s voice rose with his excitement, “It’s Yang’s days at Signal.”

“Oh? Well bring it here!” Ghira’s voice boomed over everyone else’s.

Yang set another pile of dirty dishes next to the sink, groaning. “Why? Why does he have to do this every year?”

“Probably because he knows it annoys you.” Weiss said from across the kitchen, folding saranwrap over the casserole dish.

“No that’s why you would do it.” Ruby pointed out.

“I beg your pardon! I’m better than that!” She tossed her head, ponytail swinging. “I would blow them up into a poster for maximum effect.”

“I have a feeling I know what to expect for April Fool’s Day this year.” Yang grumbled.

As Blake set the dishes under the tap, she leaned over, bestowing a gentle peck to her wife’s cheek. “Well, at least we get to suffer together. Mom told me dad brought half the library with him this year.”

“Yeah but you’re cute in all yours. Especially when you had your lazy ear.” As Yang said this, she reached up, folding down Blake’s left cat ear.

“Cut it out!” She yelped, giving her a retaliatory hip-check.

As they continued to harmlessly bicker, Ruby reached out to turn the faucet’s handle, allowing the pans to soak for a while. With it off, it made it much easier to hear everyone in the adjacent room, so it was impossible to miss Oscar’s soft-spoken tenor.

“Hey, what’s this red one?”

She froze.

“Oh, that’s Ruby’s baby book!”

No.

“Ooh~” Nora’s bubbly voice had never sounded so menacing. “We have to look at that one!”

“NO!” Ruby cried in horror before she was zooming into the living room that appeared almost frozen as she hit her top speed and exited the world’s normal rate of motion.

She skirted around the entertainment system where Ren and Jaune were trying to pick out this year’s Christmas movie, and then Nora who had abandoned her own input on the debate to beeline for the coffee table. She vaulted over the table, picking up the photo album that Oscar’s fingers were scant inches from touching and circled the couch where Ghira, Kali and her dad were doting over a yellow one. As she approached the front door that her uncle was opening for Weiss’ sister, she dug in her heels to slow herself down.

“INCOMING!” She yelled to them in warning.

There was a flash of a glyph as Winter slid over to Qrow’s side and with the way clear, Ruby came to a full stop at the edge of the doormat, chucking the book as hard as she could. It flew over a hundred yards, before burying itself in a mound of snow.

She gave a sigh, crossing her arms in an X. “Safe!”

“Ruby!” Uh oh, that was dad’s ‘You’re in massive trouble’ voice. “Either you go get that book right now or I’m going to tell Oscar about the third grade!”

She whirled. “You  ** _wouldn’t_**.”

Taiyang just arched his eyebrow in challenge, before turning to her boyfriend. “So this one time, when Ruby still believed in-”

“I’M GOING!” Ruby yelled, before proceeding to stomp her way across the front yard, ignoring the way laughter followed her.

Ugh, dads were the worst!


End file.
